


Его и Ее

by Drakonyashka



Category: Castle
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Hot Non-Alcoholic Drinks 2019. Бета: Oriella





	Его и Ее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His and Hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619631) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 

Однажды Кейт совершенно неожиданно поняла — это кофе.

Вот как она узнала, ладно, стала подозревать, что он любит ее, до того как Касл что-либо сказал.

Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы запомнить ее выбор.

Большой обезжиренный латте с ванилью. Два раза нажать на дозатор, без сахара.

В половине случаев он повторял это как молитву.

Иногда, как самую важную вещь, которую знал.

Или величайшее дело, которое он мог сделать для нее, это провести несколько минут в комнате отдыха со своей шикарной кофемашиной.

(Их шикарной кофемашиной.)

(Она ненавидела думать о чем-то как об “их”.)

(Но ничего не могла с этим поделать.)


End file.
